


reuniting the family

by leelikesarmadillos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/pseuds/leelikesarmadillos
Summary: Sbi realizes that Tubbo is still stuck as president.the family knows it's time to bring him home.l'manburg has corrupted too many, Tubbo won't be next
Relationships: Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	reuniting the family

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, English isn't my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> this was also a 1 am story so it won't be the best.
> 
> love you all feel free to take this idea and make a better story if you want!

the president walked down to the meeting room, he's barely slept or ate in the past week due to overworking himself. he felt it was a suitable punishment for exiling his best friend. for being the reason his best friend jumped. the boy looked down at his red wrists. _I deserve this. this is punishment._ As the 16-year-old president entered the room, he was shocked at what he found. across from him stood Wilbur and techno, both staring menacingly out at the room. Phil sat at the center, an emotionless look cast his face. to his left was what truly confused Tubbo. Tommy sat upright, a sly smirk gracing his face as he stared Quackity down.

the door creaked as he entered alerting the others of the new guest. Tommy's grin grew as he saw the 16-year-old walk in. "finally, we can start this meeting" Phil announced grasping his hands as a smile graced his lips. Tubbo prayed this meeting would go smoothly so he could get back to work. A firm monotone voice made the boy's heart plummet, "the antarctic empire is at war with L'manburg, you have until tomorrow before this place is blown."

nevermind. couldn't he just catch a break? the room erupted into mayhem as Quackity and fundy stood up shouting, the words bounced around as Tubbo tried to get a grasp on reality, his head pounding and the room spinning even more so. a hand grabbed his shoulder and he felt himself being moved, the room slowed down to a stop, hazy figures could be seen through his wet eyes as words tried to bring him back to reality. " -bbo , Tubbo. Tubbo!" the shouts grew closer and closer

"Are you there bud?" a voice strangely like Tommy's faintly registered in his brain as he examined his surroundings, a body obstructing his view and a hand grabbing his chin quickly turning his gaze onto ~~his best friend~~ Tommy in front of him. "hey mate, how are you" Phil questioned as he stepped into view worry obvious on the mans face.

Tubbo, not trusting himself to talk gave a simple nod at the man keeping his eyes downcast, even with the hand gracing his chin. Tommy smiled softly as he brought the boy into a hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and holding him close. the president softly closed his eyes and for once let himself relax in the arms of his other half.

a soft voice rings in his ear as he is rocked back and forth, "Tubbo, come with us. you don't have to stay here, you can leave it all behind. join the family again and this can all end. we won't blow everything up, we will forever leave L'manburg alone if you join us." a hand slowly smoothes his hair, carefully avoiding his two horns. Tubbo leans into the touch as he is slowly lulled to sleep, oblivious of the world around him.

the family smiles softly when they see the unconscious boy snuggle impossibly closer to Tommy, in response Tommy slowly stands up, careful to not jostle his brother up, and walking to the horses, Wilbur right behind them in a protective manner. Phil and techno walk slowly back into the mess of a meeting, glares are shot across the table as the cabinet scream at the angel of death and blood god. "you can't do this-" "you are destroying ur own son's country." "Just leave us alone!" "where are you taking Tubbo?" 

the last question was responded to with a burst of deep laughter. "Tubbo is coming with us back home, this country has corrupted too many. it's caused nothing but trouble." 

the two men leave the room with full lives, the cabinet can't say the same.

the next day, Wilbur stands on a hill overlooking what was once a place of freedom and laughter, now a deserted wasteland. he smiles as the button is pressed.

"it was never meant to be"


End file.
